


Life Drawing

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Samandriel, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Triad relationship, artist!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needed a life model. Samandriel feels... exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Drawing

Samandriel feels exposed.

Well, he is exposed. He is laying naked on their bed as Castiel sits across the room, shoulders hunched over his massive sketchpad, charcoal scratching roughly over the surface of the paper as he defines the contours of Samandriel’s shoulders and back. When he’d agreed to pose for his boyfriend, Castiel practically pleading that his Life Drawing grade hung in the balance, he had assumed that he would be allowed to wear underwear. It was only after Castiel had looked up shyly over the top of his glasses with a coy smile and pointed to his boxer briefs that Samandriel had realized the full nature of what Cas wanted.

At least he gets to lay on his stomach.

It wasn’t like Cas had never seen him naked. He and Cas were completely and fully familiar with each other's bodies by now. But this was different; this was going to be seen by Cas’ entire class and, if his professor deemed it good enough, may end up in Cas’ Senior Exhibit. While Samandriel was ok with being naked with Cas and Dean, he has a slight issue with his junk being on full public display at Cas’ school. His neck twinges painfully and he shifts his shoulders up and down trying to get comfortable.

“If you keep moving, Samandriel, I’m never going to finish this.” Cas chastises his boyfriend. Samandriel pouts in his direction.

“How much longer is it going to take? I’m getting sore like this.” Samandriel rolls his neck.

“It’s Life Drawing, Samandriel. It needs to be _life-like_ ” Castiel’s condescending tone earns him an eye-roll from the other boy. “I’m almost done with this one and then the next… ”

“The next?!”

“Yeah, I need to have a few rough sketches for Professor Holmes to look at.” Cas gingerly pushes a stray hair off his forehead with the back of his hand, careful not to get charcoal smudges on his face.

“A few?!” Samandriel grimaces. He’s already been stuck in this position for 20 minutes. “I can’t move at all?” Cas looks up at his boyfriend, brows drawn together, head tilted.

“No, we can do different positions,” Cas responds. Samandriel snorts at the innuendo, earning his own eye-roll from Cas. Castiel flips the page of the sketch pad, and then holds out his hand toward his boyfriend, circling a black-smudged finger in his direction. “Turn over.”

“What? You want me to, like, face up?” Samandriel cringes at the thought of his member being available for Cas’ professor’s scrutiny.

“No one is going to be staring at your cock,” Cas deadpans.

“Everyone is going to be staring at my cock,” Samandriel counters

“No, they won’t”

“You professor will be.”

“That’s his job.”

“His job is to stare at cocks?” Samandriel raises an eyebrow

“His job is to stare at my work.” Cas huffs, clearly losing patience with his boyfriend.

“And my cock will be there.” Samandriel emphasises, trying hard to hide a grin. He loves seeing Cas lose his carefully-constructed composure, both in the bedroom and everyday life. Cas groans and rubs his eye with the back of his hand, pushing his glasses up his forehead .

“Please, Samandriel, there’s no time for this.” Cas pleads. Samandriel shifts and rests his head on his hand, staring intently at Cas. He picks at a random tread on the bedspread.

“Why couldn’t Dean have done this?” He asks, his voice quiet. Dean had posed for Cas in the numerous times. He had no issue with being naked, most days spending whatever time he had in their apartment in the buff. He’d even worked as a model for other Life-Drawing classes in the past, until one of the hobbyist soccer moms had started grabbing his ass at the end of class.

“Because Dean’s working and I’m on a deadline.” Cas sighs. He stands up and walks toward the bed and Samandriel. He leans toward his boyfriend, tilting his chin up with the clean side of his hand and kissing him softly. “Please, Samandriel. I’m so sick of looking at ugly life models. I want to stare at someone _hot_.” He draws out the vowel over ‘hot’ into a whine. Samandriel blushes up at the compliment and relents with a shrug. Cas walks back to his chair and sits, grabbing up the sketch pad and dark piece of charcoal once more. Samandriel stretches his lithe frame and rolls before finding his position.

“Wait! Hold it right there!” Cas stops him mid stretch. His elbows are akimbo, fists behind his neck ready to extend above his head. His back is only slightly arched, one leg extended out while the other is bent. “Twist your torso toward me just a bit. Now turn your head a little, look toward me.”

“Like this?” Samandriel asks. Cas nods, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“Jesus Christ, you are attractive” Cas mutters. The blush deepens on Samandriel’s cheeks and he looks away demurely, shaking his head. “Oh yeah, stay like that, eyes down… you’re so adorable.” Cas giggles.

“I prefer attractive,” Samandriel says with a laugh, “Adorable makes me sound like a kitten or a bunny.” he can hear Cas’ breathy giggle over the scratch of the charcoal.

“Well, you kind of _are_ like a bunny.” Cas retorts, “You’re sweet and soft, and we go at it like rabbits, and you do this cute little nose twitch thing…” A pillow flies toward Cas’ head. He manages to duck just in time to avoid it.

“I said don’t move!” He berated.

“Well quit comparing me to a fucking rabbit!” Samandriel chuckles, reworking himself back into his previous position. With his eyes half-closed this way, Samandriel could easily nod off to the sounds of Cas drawing. His position isn’t entirely entirely uncomfortable and, if he’s being completely honest, being here on complete display for his boyfriend is a bit of a turn-on. He thinks that, once Cas finishes his assignment, he’s going to drag the taller boy into the shower for making out and soapy hand-jobs. He can feel himself hardening a little at the idea and wonders if Cas has noticed yet.

“Samandriel, are you horny?” Cas asks coyly. He can hear the smile in his voice.

“A little.” Samandriel admits, “Just thinking about what I’m going to do to you when you are done. If you finish up soon, that is...” He smiles smugly as Cas sighs.

“We’d have to wait for Dean to get home.” Cas reminds him of their rules.  

“Hands are ok, though,” Samandriel says with a slight pout. They had set up rules for this relationship over a year ago when it had first started and Samandriel had been brought into Dean and Cas’ existing partnership. Kissing, cuddling and handjobs between any two while the third wasn’t around was ok, but sex needed to be reserved to when all three were present. It had taken some getting used to, especially for Dean whose libido seemed boundless, but the payoff had been well worth it. Samandriel continued to imagine what he was going to do to Cas in the shower, wishing he could move his hand and palm his hardening member when the front door of the apartment opened.

“Cas? Samandriel? You guys home?” Dean called from the doorway.

“In here,” Cas called without looking up. Heavy footfalls echoed through the apartment before the slow creak of the bedroom door signaled Dean’s arrival. Samandriel opened his eyes to see his other boyfriend leaning down and kissing Castiel hello before unlacing his boots. He caught Dean’s eye for just a moment, earning a warm grin from the larger man.

“Whatcha guys doing?” Dean asks, toeing off his boots.

“Samandriel is my life model” Cas says, hands busily working over the pad. Dean leans down, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder and studying his progress.

“Looks good” Dean says, a small grimace pulling at the corner of his mouth, “You made his dick too big though, didn’t you?”

“Motherfucker!” Dean has no time to react as another pillow rips through the air and hits him square in the face. Samandriel sits up, pouting toward Dean.

“Samandriel, you’ve got to stop moving around,” Cas scolds, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a knuckle. Dean giggles at Samandriel’s face before sauntering toward the bed.

“I was joking, Samandriel” The bed dips with Dean’s weight as he crawls toward him, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Samandriel tries to pout through it, but Dean knows that his mouth is the smaller boy’s weakness. “It looks great. Everything is to scale.” Samandriel smirks at Dean before retaking his position for Cas.

“You should model for Cas more often. You look sexy as hell” A rough hand slides up Samandriel’s shin, stopping at his thigh. Samandriel tries to stop a shiver of want from rippling through him. Even after a year, he found it hard to not react to Dean. The warm palm seemed to light a fire beneath his skin, causing his arousal to only grow.

“Dean, I don’t think Cas would want you in the picture.” Samandriel says, attempting to control the sudden tremor in his voice.

“No it’s alright. I can draw around him” Samandriel opens his eyes to see Cas nibbling his bottom lip, controlling a giggle. _That little shit_ , he thinks. The bed sinks down again as Dean crawls further toward Samandriel, arms now caging him on either side of his hips.

“Yeah, Cas can draw around me.” Dean plants a kiss on the soft rise of Samandriel’s belly, earning him a breathless whimper and a grateful twitch from his hardened member. Samandriel tries to twist away before Dean’s hands hold him firmly by the hips, more soft kisses being littered down his abdomen. “Remember, you’re not supposed to move,” Samandriel can’t decide if he’s more pissed off or turned on by Dean right now.

Dean continues his slow trail of kisses. Samandriel tries to avoid squirming over the ticklish scrub of his 5 o’clock shadow over the dip of his hipbone. The warmth of his mouth travels lower and Samandriel can only pray that its destination is where he wants it to be. Dean’s warm breath skims the soft skin of his inner thigh and Samandriel can’t control a soft moan from escaping his throat. Dean mouth hovers over his fully-hardened cock for a moment before continuing its downward path. Samandriel lets out a whine in protest.

“Such a Cocktease, Dean.” Cas doesn't look up from the pad. His voice is light but both Dean and Samandriel can hear the tremors in it. Samandriel sees Dean look toward Cas as he runs a tongue up his inner thigh. His hands are clasped tight, pushing the smaller boy’s lean hips harder into the mattress, a silent command to not move. Dean huffs a little laugh, and Samandriel shivers as warm breath ghosts over his cock.   
  
“You don’t think I’m a cocktease, do you?” Dean’s voice is full of false innocence. Samandriel can only give an incredulous laugh as Dean’s lips just barely brush over the surface of his member. A shiver runs up his spine; this game Dean is playing has him nearly coming untouched. Dean’s tongue darts out and lightly laps at the tip of Samandriel, taking in the spurt of precome that has emerged. Samandriel growls out Dean’s name as his plush lips envelop his member in one gulp.

“Fuck,” Cas gasps. Until this moment, Samandriel had almost forgotten the other boy was in the room, the noise of charcoal on paper long since silenced. Samandriel hears the shuffle of paper as Cas turns his sketchbook to a fresh page. He takes this as a cue that he can now move, his hands immediately flying to Dean’s hair, gripping the thick strands until a rough groan is pulled out of Dean. Samandriel arches his back at the vibrations from Dean’s throat coursing through his cock.

“Don’t stop.” Cas’ voice is barely above a whisper, practically being drown out by the scratch of charcoal on paper. Samandriel almost wants to chastise Castiel for continuing to draw him and Dean in this compromising position, but then he feels the flat of Dean’s tongue run over the underside of his member and over the sensitive slit at the top, and all words immediately dissolve into gibberish.

Dean pulls himself higher onto the bed, over Samandriel’s nude form. His hands running over his torso, thumbs flicking lightly over his nipples, eliciting an a gasp from the smaller boy. Dean’s eye fall on Cas, who has dropped the sketchpad and is now simply sitting stoically, elbows on knees, chin resting on his fist, watching his boyfriends. Dean smiles around Samandriel’s member as he sucks him down. Samandriel gasps at the warm pull of Dean’s mouth. He loves the way Dean can rile him up and bring him to the edge of an orgasm before pulling him back, drawing out the climax until he says so. He tightens his grip on Dean’s hair, tugging just a little more than necessary until he hears a soft protestation of pain from the larger man.

Samandriel looks toward Castiel, catching his wide blue eyes. Cas’ face is a stone, but the hunger behind his gaze is unmistakable. He slips a hand off of Dean’s head and reaches out for Cas, grasping for the soot-covered fingers. He pulls Cas forward, their mouths homing in on eachother. Samandriel slides a hand through his hair, running his nails over Cas’s skull and earning a soft growl from the other boy.

Samandriel can feel himself building toward his orgasm. He grasps Dean’s hair tightly and pulls him off his cock, pulling away from Cas’ lips.

“Dean,” he gasps, “Stop… Don’t want to come yet.” Samandriel sits up. He pulls Castiel onto the bed, pulling him down into another hungry kiss. He can see dark smudges on the bedspread where Cas’ unwashed hands have already landed, but at this moment, he’s too hot to care much. Cas’ hands tighten over Samandriel’s shoulders while the smaller boy finds the hem of Cas’ shirt, attempting to  tug it off of his slim frame.

“You said something earlier about what you were going to do when I finished?,” Cas teases, as soon as his shirt lands on the floor. Samandriel can feel the the grin of Cas’ lips as they drag down his neck to his collar bone. The bed dips a little at his calves as Dean moves off of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean strip out of his work clothes, revealing miles of toned, freckled skin. He looks back toward Cas as he locks his legs around his torso, leveraging his weight and flipping them over, reversing their positions and straddling Cas in the process.

“I have some ideas,” Samandriel says with a little bit of smug satisfaction. He grinds down on Cas’ hardened cock, earning a loan moan from the other boy. The bed dips and he can feel Dean’s large hands smoothing over his ribs and his plush lips running over his shoulders. He turns his head to catch Dean’s mouth with his own as he tightens his grip on Samandriel’s midsection, pulling him closer until his dick is rubbing into the small of his back. Samandriel inhales deeply, reveling in the scent of Dean. He smells like sweat and machinery; spicy, musky, and metallic all at the same time. It’s so stereotypically masculine, and it drives Samandriel wild. He breaks from Dean’s kiss to press his nose into his neck, breathing Dean in one more time. Cas bucks up beneath the two of them, hard cock begging for his boyfriends’ attention. He grasps Castiel’s member gingerly, beginning to rhythmically move his hand up and down the shaft, shaking stuttering gasps out of him.

“What kind of ideas?” Dean breathes hard into Samandriel’s ear, his hands moving lightly to caress Samandriel’s own leaking cock. The smaller boy cranes his neck to catch Dean’s eye, a wry little grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“I want you to bend me over and fuck me, Dean.” He says, matter-of-fact. Dean can barely suppress an almost childish giggle from bubbling up and tries to suppress it by sinking his teeth into Samandriel’s shoulder.

Beneath him, Cas moans with every flick of Samandriel’s wrist. He reaches up to running a hand over Samandriel’s pink nipple, feeling it harden beneath his fingers. Samandriel gasps at Cas’ ministrations and tightens his grip on his boyfriend.

He can feel Dean leaning away from him to find the bottle of lube in the bedside table, cold air replacing the warm space where Dean used to be. Samandriel hears Dean hiss in victory as he re-adjusts himself onto the bed, pushing Samandriel onto his hands and knees over Cas as he does.

Samandriel takes this opportunity to capture Cas’ mouth with his own. He quickly lets Cas take control of the kiss. Where Dean’s kisses are passionate and frantic, all energy of the moment, Cas is meticulous with his kisses. Every twist of the lips or tongue seems precisely planned, nothing left to random chance. Each movement of his mouth seems destined to precede the next, yet no kiss is exactly the same. Each one as detailed  and unique as Cas’ drawings. If Dean’s kiss is a combustion engine, Cas’ are works of art.

Cas wraps his hands around Samandriel’s neck and lets them drift through his hair. Samandriel knows that his skin will be covered in charcoal residue in addition to the bed sheets, but he enjoys the thought of his sexy, artist boyfriend marking him in his own unique way.

There is a click and hiss as Dean squirts lube onto his fingers. Even knowing what is about to happen, Samandriel still gasps at the shock of cool lube-coated fingers tracing around his hole. Dean pets a hand over his soft, blond hair, shushing him, as Cas nuzzles into his neck, his lips drifting lightly over Samandriel’s jugular.

A single digit breeches the first ring of muscle and Samandriel groans in response. Castiel runs a hand down the side of Samandriel’s face, pulling him down for another kiss before moving a palm downward and grasping both himself and Samandriel in hand. The pad of Cas’ thumb swipes at the tip of their members, drawing the precome down the shafts as he works his hand over them. His grasp is just tight enough over Samandriel’s hardened cock. He savors the feeling of Cas’ shaft dragging along his own as Dean’s finger fucks slowly into his hole. Dean grasps a handful of his supple ass before adding a second finger into Samandriel. The smaller boy groans at the increased pressure as Dean begins stretching and scissoring his fingers, readying Samandriel for his cock.

Cas reaches up and pulls Samandriel in closer, planting their foreheads together as he changes up the pace on his and Samandriel’s shafts. Cas mumbles something like _“so fucking gorgeous”_ but the words are cut off as Samandriel claims Cas’ mouth once again. He can feel himself building toward his orgasm, hoping he can hold off until Dean in deep inside of him.

He slides a hand along Cas’ torso, up his chest, before his fingers pull lightly on Cas’ lips, begging for entrance. Cas darts out a tongue, practically dragging Samandriel’s fingers inside, sucking on them deeply. The soft warmth of Cas’ tongue wraps around his fingers, slicking them up easily. Samandriel moans softly as he watches his boyfriend suck wantonly on his digits.

He quickly pulls them out. He smiles at Cas’ dazed expression as he circles spit-slicked fingers around his entrance and, with little warning, presses in. A broken noise that comes from Cas, out of pleasure or shock he can’t be sure. Cas’ hand falters on his member before picking up speed, matching the rhythm of Samandriel’s hand.

Samandriel knows that if he doesn’t get Dean now, he’ll be too far gone.

“Please” He begs into the air, “Please, Dean, fuck. Do it now!” He knows how desperate he sounds, and if he ramped up the desperation a bit for Dean’s benefit, well, all the better. He can hear Dean’s huff of laughter as he extracts his fingers. Samandriel whimpers as his hole clenches at the emptiness. A moment later, he feels the head of Dean’s cock resting against him.

“You ready?” Dean’s voice seems to have dropped an octave. Samandriel whines in response, arching his back and pushing his ass higher toward Dean. Without further preamble, Dean slides into Samandriel to the hilt.

Samandriel gasps at Dean’s intrusion. Dean pauses as he gains his bearings before thrusting into Samandriel at a punishing pace. Samandriel responds with eager whimpers and moans as he tries to match the pace of his finger in Cas with Dean’s own.

“Holy mother of God!” Cas cries out as Samandriel breaches him with a second finger. Samandriel’s whole bodys jerks with every one of Dean’s impactsand it is becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything else.

Castiel moans long and hard the moment Samandriel’s fingers draw across his prostate and he spills white over both their members. Samandriel grins at Cas’ blissed out expression, leaning down and lightly kissing him.

“Don’t stop, Cas,” he begs, jerking into his boyfriend’s fist a few times. Castiel immediately picks up the speed of his hand, matching Dean’s rhythm as he fucks into Samandriel. Within moments, Samandriel is coming, a wrecked cry being pulled from low inside himself. Dean is only moments behind him, spilling his own load deep within Samandriel’s body.

The three men collapse on top of each other, sticky from sweat and come, gasping for air. The untangle themselves from each other, Dean and Samandriel falling on opposite side Cas. They lay there for several minutes, catching their breath and snuggling into one another. Castiel gets up first, walking toward the ensuite bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth to wipe himself and Samandriel down with. Samandriel moves closer, worming himself under Dean’s arm. He raises his his head when he notices Cas, giving the boy a curious glance.

“Come back to bed, Cas.” he says, reaching out a hand. Castiel smiles warmly at his boyfriend before grabbing his glasses and sketchpad from where they dropped on the floor. He searches for a minute before finding his charcoal tangled up in the sheets at the end of the bed.

“In a minute,” Cas responds, retaking his chair and re-positioning the pad on his lap. “I still have to finish. Don’t move.”  Samandriel shakes his head and smiles at Cas, always so focused. He curls back into Dean, who is snoring softly in his post-orgasmic haze, the soft scratch of charcoal on paper lulling him to sleep as well.

 


End file.
